My Fatal Decision
by Gwensmyname
Summary: Deep in the forest on Inuyasha Kikyo wishes to confess her fellings for him. Givin Inuyasha a choice, He is asked to either Die with her or Stay in the world of the living to protect Kagome. Will he choose death for the woman he once loved?


My Fatal Decision

By. Bankotsu'sbabe

Deep into the forest Inuyasha and Kikyo meet to see each other once again to share their feelings of love. There she finds Inuyasha leaning against the bark of the sacred tree awaiting Kikyo's arrival. In a stuttering voce she asked Inuyasha a question. "Inuyasha… tell me, what do you see in me?" kikyo asked staring into Inuyasha's bright yellow eyes. Inuyasha stares at Kikyo with sorrow full eyes his feelings racing through him. "Kikyo… I could never hurt you. I think of you every minute I live! Every second! But how can I show to you my love?" Inuyasha asked her. Kikyo thought about what Inuyasha said. She then came up with a devious idea. "Inuyasha… Die with me! Be with me for eternity… that is all I want… for us to be together forever...However,… there is that Kagome… how you can love a girl like Kagome I may never know...But if you love me… you will do this for me… That is what you can do for me to show me that you love me. If you give up all hope of ever living with Kagome and die with me you and I shall be together for ever… do you except?"

Inuyasha stumbled on his words trying not to say something that may hurt Kikyo's feelings. Suddenly Inuyasha speaks. "Kikyo… I have made a promise to Kagome that I would protect her… I'm sorry but I can't leave her just ye"- "IS SHE MORE IMPRTANT TO YOU THEN ME? … How can you love some one as incompetent as her? She can never love you as much as I do inuyasha, have you forgotten that the promise you made to her… is the exact promise you made to me? Heed my words inuyasha, she will only use you to get her advantage to me… is that what you want? For me to return to sorrowful death I once conjured?"Kikyo said making Inuyasha feel pathetic and deceived. Inuyasha stood there motionless. He could not think of the words to say to make Kikyo understand how he felt for her. However, he could not come to forget Kagome.

"Inuyasha, I shall not forget your face… EVER... for one day I will die again by the hand of Naraku… and I will return to the nether world never to walk among the living again… is that what you want for me?... to leave you alone and for you to be with Kagome for eternity?..." Kikyo slowly turned away walking into the endless floating sea of fog and she silently passed through. There alone in the forest of Inuyasha, Inuyasha stood against the bark of the tree once more. Flashbacks of how Inuyasha and kikyo once were began racing through his mind. The memories of how Kikyo and he first met. How Kikyo swore that on the day Inuyasha told her his name she would never call him a half demon again… Suddenly he started to remember how he was deceived fifty years ago by Naraku when he took the form of Kikyo and himself to deceive one and other and made them hate each other. Inuyasha tried hard to hold back tears from coming out of his eyes. Suddenly he heard a noise in the russiling bushes. "Inuyasha? Is that you? "A voice calling out from beyond the woods, it was Kagome. She emerged from behind a tree looking at Inuyasha with painful eyes. "Kagome… I… how could I? I… Almost hurt you… I almost left you to die on your own without me… how could I thought?" Inuyasha looked down at his bare feet. "I heard every word you said to kikyo… and I'm… sorry I'm such a burden to you… if you love her inuyasha… then go… I won't stop you any more… go and be happy… that is all I want for you…" Kagome said tears streaming from her eyes. Slowly she began making her way to the bone eaters well when inuyasha grabbed her forearm and yanked her to his side. He grabbed her and locked her into his arms with a hug. "I'm sorry… I won't fall for the trickery kikyo wants me to fall into… my heart belongs to you Kagome…"- "THEN STOP HURTING ME!" Kagome said pushing out of Inuyasha grip.

"Kagome... but… I don't understand?"- "Inuyasha! I… I can't take it anymore... I won't allow myself to feel pity for you…If I pity you… I WOULD BE NO BETTER THEN KIKYO!" kagome said running farther into the woods to find the bone eaters well. Inuyasha soot in his place, alone, and pitying himself. Kagome's words replaying inside his head ("if I pity you… I WOULD BE NO BETTER THEN KIKYO! ...") (what have I done?) He wondered to himself. He slowly made his way back to Kaede's village. While traveling back to the village, kagome had made her way to the bone eaters well. (If Inuyasha wants to be with kikyo… so be it… I cant hold him back any more… as a mater of fact… ill never be able to hold him… his soft kimono against my face… the smell of him… his soft white hair… oh Inuyasha… ). While trying to manage to enter the bone eaters well with tear filled eyes, she couldn't get herself to leave inuyasha. She fell to her knees and began sobbing. Tears ran down her face like a flowing stream. "I CANT LEAVE YOU INUYASHA! …I… I don't have enough…courage to do it…some how… part of me… still loves you… even though you still love kikyo…"she said over her sobbing. She slowly got up to her feet and looked around her. (Do I really want to leave? And never come back? What about Sango and Miroku? And Shippo and Kirara? I can't leave them with out saying good bye first… but do I really truly want to leave?)

Kagome made her way back to Kaede's village and her tears slowly and gradually began to stop. She had made her way out of the forest of inuyasha and onto the dirt road which lead to Kaede's village. There at the entrance of the village was Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara there to greet her. "Hello Kagome! Where did you go before?" Shippo asked her. "Indeed, you were gone for quite a while. Something troubling you?" Miroku asked. Kirara purred and rubbed up against Kagome's legs. "Did something happen between you and inuyasha?" Sango asked. "No no no no guys… everything is ok… I'm fine really…please don't worry about me."-"Inuyasha has been sulking in Kaede's house since he got back… we thought it was another fight you two got into." Shippo interjected. "WE DON'T FIGHT ALL THE TIME!" Kagome said. They all laughed as it was funny seeing Kagome get all defensive. Kagome made her way to Kaede's house and she couldn't believe her eyes. (Is Inuyasha crying?) She wondered. She began moving silently closer to Inuyasha. With in seconds he could hear her and he quickly turned around to see her face.

(Inuyasha had been crying) Kagome thought. He shot a glare at her and she looked away. "Thought you were leaving?"-"when I feel the need to return to my world is when I'll do so!" Kagome said. Inuyasha's face turned red in embarrassment. "Look… I know I can never change how you feel for Kikyo… but can you promise me this?... will you promise me to always be by my side no mater what?" Kagome asked. (Kagome…). Inuyasha looked at Kagome's expression. Her eyes expressed her pain and sorrow yet she managed to put a smile on her face. "Yes… I promise to always be there for you… no matter what… so long as that's ok with you?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome smiles and kissed his cheek. "that's fine with me." She said.


End file.
